


Soldier

by Dc15



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Army, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc15/pseuds/Dc15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Louise is in the army for almost 2 years now, Nora is at home and works as a writer, when something happens in Iran mary Louise comes back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mary Louise POV 

I was sitting down eating some spaghetti, it's bad it taste horrible and it looks horrible as well. 

'Are you going to finish that?' Toby asks 

I slide my tray over to him but grab the cookie that was in it. 

'I don't know how you eat that' I say to him 

He shrugs his shoulders and stuffs his face with the spaghetti.

Toby was my friend ever since I joined the army, Toby was in the same training camp and we became friends quickly. 

'It isn't that bad' he says I shake my head and bite into the cookie.

When we're done we stand up and clean the trays we walk outside and go back to our tent.

Toby and I can share a tent because we both play for the same team, he has a boyfriend back in New York.

I lay down on my bed and he sits down on his bed.

'Attention!' Our sergeant shouts while stepping into the tent we both stand up and hold our hand to our heads.

'Rest!' He shouts we both bring our hands down and look at him 

'We have a new mission' he says we keep looking at him 

'We are going to one of the villages nearby check on the people see if everything is alright' he says we nod our head 

'Tomorrow at 0600 we leave' he says 

'Yes sir' we both say he nods his head and walks away 

'Don't you have your monthly chats with Nora?' He says 

I look at the time and rush over to the laptop Toby and I share I open it and Nora's name pops up with that annoying music, I click the green button and her face pops up.

'Hey' she says smiling at me

'Hi' I say while smiling back at her

'How are you?' I ask 

'I'm fine I'm just finishing the story, how are you?' She asks 

'I'm fine just sitting here with Toby' I say 

Toby moves into frame and waves

'Hey girl heyyy' he says with a girly voice and we all start laughing 

'Hello Tobias' she says back 

'Way to kill the mood' he says and moves back out of frame 

'You alone?' I ask surprised 

'Nope, Bonnie and Valerie are here' she moves the camera and I see Bonnie and Valerie sitting on the bed 

'Hey Mary Lou' they say and wave, I wave back and Nora turns the camera back to herself.

'What are you up to?' She asks 

'Secret' I say 

She groans and throws her head back 

'Seriously, how much time have I heard that?' She asks 

'Probably around...100?' I say 

'164' she says 

'You counted?' I ask 

'No, I remember' she says with a smirk 

I smile and look at the time, I sigh.

'That's bad news' Nora says looking sad 

'I have to go, have to wake up early tomorrow' I say she nods her head 

'Stay safe, I love you' she says 

'I will, and I love you too' I say she waves and I wave back and close the laptop.

'Let's hit the bed' Toby says while hitting his bed trying to make me smile.

I chuckle a little and throw a shoe at him, he doesn't catch it and it land on his forehead.

'Hey!' He shouts while throwing the shoe back, sadly enough for him I catch it and put it on the ground.

We both lay down and turn the lights off, tomorrow is going to be a long day. 

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

~o - o~ the next morning ~o - o~ 

I wake up at five in the morning and Toby and I walk to the dinning hall or tent or whatever you call it. 

'Sleep okay?' He asks as we fill out tray.

'As good as it's gets' I say 

'I slept fine thank you for asking' he says 

'I didn't ask' I say 

'You're so grumpy in the morning' he says 

'I know' I say as we sit down and eat 

After that we walk to our sergeant and get ready.

We start walking at 0600 to the village.

We arrive at 0635. 

Toby and I walk around and there are these little kids running around, one of them stops I front of us and gives me a necklace.

I crouch down so I'm at her level she moves closer to me and puts the necklace around my neck, I smile and shake her hand she giggles and runs away again.

I look at the necklace and put it in my shirt, I get back up and look around. 

Toby and I walk further into the village and slowly all the people go back inside, we look around and suddenly there's a loud roar of a mother we turn around any there's a guy driving past us with a gun. 

We both take cover and look around again, there a body on the ground not far from us.

I look at Toby 'cover me' I say he nods his head and I run to the body, I check for a pulse but I feel nothing.

I turn to run for cover again when I get hit in the face causing me to fall back. 

I look up and see a man pointing a gun at me. 

He's about to shoot when he suddenly falls on top of me I push him off and look around, I see Toby pointing a gun in this direction. 

He signals me to go for cover and I run behind a parked jeep. 

I look around again and see the girl who gave me a the necklace being dragged away by a man with black hair and a long beard.

I point my gun at him and shoot him. 

He drops to the ground and I run to the little girl, I pick her up and drop her off by the lady who is reaching for her and she hugs the woman.

The woman gives me a small smile and close the door. 

I look around and run back for cover, I keep moving forward and I see our sergeant, I run up to him and crouch down next to him. 

'What's the plan' I ask 

'The villagers told us that men came by hear to take children and food, so the plan is kill them all and stay alive' he says 

I nod my head and look forward again when I'm about to move there's I get shot in the leg and fall down, I look around and see a sniper, I point my gun at him and shoot him down.

I try to walk but fall back down, so I started crawling for cover.

I look around and see Toby rushing over to me, I rip a piece of my shirt and wrap it around the bullet wound.

'Are you okay?' Toby asks when he reached me 

'Yeah' I say I grab my gun of the ground and look around.

'I think there are in that house' I say while pointing at the house.

'What do you want to do?' Toby asks 

'You go through the back and I go through the front' I say he nods his head and starts moving to back of the house.

I move to the front of the house and hiss in pain when I reach it. 

I take a deep breath and kick the door in with my good leg.

As soon as I open the door someone tries to cut me with a butcher knife, I dodge the attack and hold his hand, I smash it against the wall making him drop the knife. 

After that I let him go and hit him in the face with my rifle, he's knocked out and I move further into the house.

I walk into the kitchen and see to guys infront of me they are loading their gun with their backs turned to me.

I shoot both of them and move further, I check every room and their empty.

I walk to the stairs when I hear a sound behind me, I turn around and point my gun at it.

'It's me' Toby says with his hands up, I lower my gun and nod.

We walk up the stairs. 

'You take the left and I'll take the right' he says 

I nod my head and turn left I check every room again and get to the end of the hall. 

I look around and I'm about to walk away when I hear footsteps above me.

I look at Toby and he heard it too. 

I look for a way in but find nothing.

We look for an opening in the rooms I look up and see someone looking through a little hole in the sealing I grab my gun but I'm too late I get shot through the shoulder and I fall down.

Toby rushes into the room and shoots the sealing, you can hear the bodies falling and Toby rushes over to my side he pushes down on the wound and I groan in pain.

'Stay awake' he says 

I try to keep my eyes open but that gets harder and harder. 

The last thing I hear is the sergeant screaming all clear.


	2. Home sweet home

Mary Louise's POV 

I wake up and I feel all the pain from my leg shoulder and head. 

'Fuck' I mumble while sitting up straight.

I get pushed back down and look around.

'Not so fast' Toby says and I lay back down.

'How are you feeling?' He asks 

'Like shit' I say back

'Okay' he says and looks back down 

'How long have I been out?' I ask 

'2 days' he says 

I shoot back up 'two days?!' I say in disbelief 

'Yep, two whole days' he says back

'What happens to those villagers?' I ask 

'Well there were two found dead and one is missing' he says 

'Okay, what is our next mission' I ask while taking off all the cabels 

'You shouldn't do that' Toby says and tries to grab my arm I pull my arm away and take all the cabels out.

'Attention!' Our sergeant shouts.

I try to stand up but I fall back on the bed.

'Stay down' he says I nod my head and sit down.

'What's out next mission sir?' I ask 

'Your next mission is to go home and rest' he says 

'What!, I'm fine' I say

I try to stand back up and groan a little.

'No, you're not, go home and rest' he says 

'I'm fine' I say 

'That's an order soldier!' He shouts 

I stay silent and look at him.

'This isn't the end you can come back when you are healed' he says I nod my head and he walks away.

'Pack bags, love' Toby says I glare at him 

'I'm serious you need to rest, you shoulder I shattered into little pieces' he says I look at my shoulder and it's wrapped up tightly. 

'Is it supposed to be this tightly wrapped?' I ask 

He shrugs his shoulders 'I'll aks' he stood up and left the room. 

I look around and see someone trying to sneak into the tent, I grab the side of the bed and slowly move to the person, when I get there I slowly look at the person and suddenly a little girl walks in with her mother.

I recognise the little girl and her mother, I smile and her mother speaks up.

'Thank you' she says her English isn't the best but I understand her.

'No problem' I say the little girl walks closer to me and gives me a hug, I smile and hug her back.

'You should go before someone comes in' I say they give me a nod and walk away again.

I grab the necklace and look at it again. 

It is an eagle but it has a little cut in its wing I smile and put it back in my shirt.

Toby walks back in 'have you called Nora?' He asks 

'No, I want to surprise her' I say 

'Here' he gives me a walking stick and I grab it.

'Thanks' I say he smiles and we walk to our tent, when we get in I grab the bag that was under my bed, I start filling it with the little stuff that I have.

'I'm gonna miss you' Toby says 

'I'm gonna miss you too' I say he smiles and we hug each other 

'Don't die' I say he laughs and nods his head, I grab the bad and walk out of the tent 

'Mary Lou' he shouts I turn around and hands me the walking stick I smile and grab it.

I turn back around and walk to the helipad I see the sergeant waiting for me.

'Sir' I say while walking up to him.

'Soldier' he says back 

'You can't come back' he says 

I look at 'what!' I shout trying to get closer to him but my leg hurts to much.

'When you landed you hit your head hard, when we checked up on you earlier you couldn't answer any question correctly' he says 

'I'm fine' I say 

'What was the date you joined the army?' He asks 

'I...' 

'What is the number on your necklace?' He asks 

'Uhm...' 

'What is the first thing you learned when you joined the army?' He asks 

'I don't remember' I admit 

'You joined on 23 of March, the number on your necklace is 349-583-181, and the first thing you learned is respect' he finished

I look at the ground. 

'You did what you had to and you'll live on as a hero' he says he turns to me and holds his hand out. 

'It was a long ride' he says 

'It was.. One and a half year' I say 

'It was two years Mary Louise' he says 

'Are you sure that this is the end?' I ask 

'Yeah' he says 

'We had our ups and downs but all must come to an end' he says 

I nod and grab his hand that was still reached out. 

'It was an honour to fight alongside you' he says 

'You're talking as if I'm dying' I say he laughs and shakes his head

'You'll go far I life Mary Louise you have determination you'll be fine without us' he says 

'Does Toby know?' I ask

'He knows' 

We wait for the helicopter to land.

'So where am I going exactly?' I ask 

'They are bring you to an airport in a safe place and then you'll fly to New York sand then it's up to you' he says 

I nod my head and the helicopter lands we duck our heads and approach the helicopter.

I put my bag in and try to climb in after some time it worked and I sat down I look outside and see Toby and our sergeant standing there.

I salute them and they salute me back after that the helicopter flies up and we leave the ground I look outside and see the camp become smaller and smaller.

After a long flight we land close to the airport. 

I grab my bag and climb out, I get at a far enough distance and the helicopter flies up again. 

I walk to the airport and go in as soon as I walk in people look at me and smile, I smile back and walk around a woman approaches me and smiles.

'Mary Louise right?' She asks I nod my head 

'Follow me' she says and walks to the security area. 

I put my bag down and the staff checks it, they nod and I grab my back and follow the lady again. 

I look at her name tag, Stephanie.

'Your gate is over there and it boards in half an hour' she says 

'Thank you' I say she smiles and walks away I walk closer to the gate and put my bag down. 

I sit down and grab an old phone that was in my bag. 

I dialled Malcolm's number and after a few rings he picks up.

'Hello' 

'Hey Malcolm' I say 

'Mary Louise?' He asks 

'Yeah, I need some help' I say 

'Sure what's up?' He asks 

'I need a ride from the airport' I say 

'You're coming back' he squeals

'Yeah, can you pick me up at 11 pm at the airport in New York?' 

'Yeah, sure' he says 

'Oh, and don't tell Nora its a surprise' I say 

'Got it, I'll see you soon' he says 

'Bye' I say and hang up 

I look at the time and the woman at the gate speaks up.

'People with disabilities can board the plane now' she says 

A man walks up to me, he has grey hair and is in a wheelchair' thank you for your service' he says.

I smile and nod my head he smiles back and boards the plane.

A other man walks up to me.

'Miss, you can board the plane too' he says 

I stand up and grab my back I reach out for the walking stick but it's not there, I look back at the man and he hands me the stick, I smile and grab it I walk to the lady at the gate and give her my plane ticket.

She checks it and gives it back 'enjoy your flight' she say and I walk further.

I look at the seat number and walk over to there I put my bag down and sit down. 

Someone clears their throat next to me and I look at them. 

She point at the bag and I pick it up and put it away.

'Thanks' she says and sits next to me

'Got send home as well?' She asks 

'As well?' I ask 

'Right' she put her hand out and I shake it.

'I'm Emily Fields, I was in the army too and now I get to see my girlfriend after 6 months' she says 

'Mary Louise' I say back 

'So why did you get send back?' She asks 

'Well it mostly has to do with the fact that I can't remember things about the army anymore' is say 

She nods her head 'and you?' I ask 

'I asked for a leave, I missed my friend and family' she says 

'You got anyone special?' She asks 

'Yeah, her names Nora' I say 

'My girlfriends name is Alison'

She says, we talk some more and then we have to put on our seatbelts. 

After a 15 hour long flight we arrive in New York, Emily put her number in my phone and said we should keep contact.

I grab my bag and leave the plane, I walk some more and then I see Malcolm. 

I walk over to him and he noticed the walking stick and my shoulder. 

He carefully hugs me and grabs my bag. 

'What happened to you?' He asked and we started walking to his car.

'It's a long story' I say 

We get in the car and I explain what happened, we reach his house and he opens the door.

'Do you have medicine or pain killers?' He asked 

'Yeah there in my bag but I don't need them it doesn't hurt' I say 

He nods his head and leads me to a guest room.

I smile 'are you going to Nora tomorrow?' He asked 

'Yeah' I say while taking the army jacket off 

'Can I use your shower?' I ask 

'Of course make yourself at home' he says I smile and grab a plastic back and bandages out of the bag.

'Why do you have those?'he asks

'I can't get it wet and I need to change them' I say he nods head and walks out of the room 

'I'll be downstairs if you need me' he says

I walk to the bathroom and take my clothes off, I cover the bandages with the plastic and shower.

When I got out I slowly pulled the bandages off, I groaned and threw them away.

I put new ones on and put my pyjamas on. 

I walk back to the guest room and lay down on the bed, I slowly fall asleep


	3. Surprise

Mary Louise's POV 

I woke up around 5 am and went to the kitchen, I looked around and made myself a bowl of cereal. 

I sat down and started eating after an hour or so Malcolm came down.

'You're up early' he says 

'Kind of became a habit' I say he nods his head and makes a bowl of cereal.

'How late are you going to Nora?' He asks 

'Well she sleeps until 10 am, so I'll probably leave around ten thirty' I say he nods and eats his cereal

He eats in silence.

'How's being lawyer?' I ask 

'As exiting as it gets' he says 

'You don't like it?' I ask 

'I do but I don't like all the paperwork'he says 

We talk some more, and I look at the time.

'It's ten I'm going to change' I say 

'Okay, I have to go' he says I nod my head and he leaves the house.

I walk upstairs and change into black jeans and a grey t-shirt.

I pack the bag and walk out of the door, I start walking to Nora's house, she lives pretty close to Malcolm it's a ten minute walk.

I reach the house and ring the door bell.

Nora opens the door and freezes she looks at me, and after a second she hugs me tightly she wraps her arms around my neck and I grab her waist and lift her up to my height.

'I missed you' I say 

She tightens her arms around me.

'I missed you too' she says

She smiles and kisses me, I kiss her back and we pull away.

She grabs my shoulder and I hiss in pain. 

She lets go and looks terrified.

'Oh my god, are you okay?' She asks panicked 

'Yeah, I'm fine' I say 

'What happened?' She asks 

I grab my bag from the ground and walking stick she frowns at me.

'Mind if I come in?' I ask smiling 

She moves aside and I walk back in, I put my bag by the stairs and turn to her again.

'What happened?' She asked again 

'I got shot in the leg and shoulder' I answer 

'So you have to heal and then you'll leave again?' She asks sad 

'I'm not leaving again' I say 

She frowns at me 

'When I fell down I hit my head and I can't remember much about the army' I say 

She looks worried 

'But you remember us right?' She asks 

'Us? Do you mean you and me?' I ask

'No, is as in your family' she says and holds her hand up, it has a diamond ring on it.

'We're married?' I asked 

She nods her head and grabs my hand she walks upstairs to our bedroom and pulls a box out of the closet.

She sits down on the bed and I sit next to her, she takes a picture out of the box and hands it to me.

I look at it, it looks like a wedding picture, it looks like our wedding.

I look at her and sigh.

'I remember you but I don't remember this' I admit 

'But your memory will come back, right?' She asked 

'It should, but it's not one hundred percent' I say 

'What if you won't remember it?' She asks 

'Well then I'd marry you...again' I say she looks at me and smiles.

I grab the box and take the pictures out.

I go through them, until I reach a baby foto. 

I frown and look at her, she looks at the picture and her eyes go big.

'You can't remember him?' She asked 

'Who?' I asked 

'Our son' she whispers 

I look at her and shake my head.

'How old is he now?' I ask 

'He's one year and three months' she says 

'Does he remember me?' I ask 

'He knows your his mother, yeah' she says 

'Tell me more about him' I say she takes the box out of my hands and puts it aside.

'Well, we had him in my last year of college, he looks exactly like you, and he grew his first teeth recently' she say with a smile.

I smile back at her. 

'Where is he now?' I ask 

'He's with Valerie' she says.

She walks back to the closet and pulls out a blue book she hand it to me.

I open it and see baby pictures. 

'Everything about him is in there' she says 

'You made this?' I ask 

'Well, Josie and Elizabeth helped' she says 

I frown 'Josie and Elizabeth?' I ask 

'Caroline and alarics daughters' she says 

I nod my head and look back at the book. 

'He really does look like me' I say and she giggles a little 

'You need to look through that and later on I'm gonna quiz you if you have enough answers correct, you get to meet him' she says 

'And what if I fail?' I ask 

'You won't' she says and walks away 

I look through the book. 

The first page has a big picture of a smiling baby boy with the name Andrew in big blue letters.

I look through the book at his first birthday, random pictures of him and then a picture of him and Nora, I remember this from somewhere.

I close the book and walk downstairs.

'Hey, what are you doing?' Nora asks 

I walk to the desk in her studie and open it, I take out a brown wallet and Nora walks into the room. 

She frowns and I open the wallet and take a picture out.

'That's where I remember it from' I say mostly to myself 

Nora takes the picture and looks at it.

'You saw it in the book' she says I nod my head 

'You put it in there' she says 

'When?' I ask not remembering 

'The last time you were home' she says I frown again 

'Almost a year ago' she says 

I nod my head.

'I think I'm ready for the quiz' is say 

'Okay, what's his name? she asked 

'Andrew' I answer 

'Full name' she says 

'Andrew Elliot Fairchild' I say remembering his name 

Nora nods her head 

'His age?' She asked 

'Well you just told me that he was one year and three months' I say 

'Correct' she says 

'His first word?' She asked 

'Trick question, he can't talk yet' I say 

'How did you know that?' She asked surprised 

'Well looking at the book upstairs, you would have written down what he said and taken a picture' I say 

'What?' She asked 

'In the book when he first giggled you wrote it down and took a picture, when he started eating baby food you wrote it down and took a picture, you would have done the same with his first words' I say 

She looks at me impressed 

'Well, done you passed the quiz' she says and kisses me 

We talk some more until someone opens the door.

'Hide and scare her' Nora says I nod my head and hide behind the couch.

Valerie comes in and gives Nora Andrew when she is about to sit down I grab her shoulders and pull her back she screams and Nora and I start laughing.

Valerie turns around and is about to shout until she realises who I am.

She runs around the couch and hugs me. 

'Mary Louise, when did you get back?' She asked and let's me go.

'Yesterday day Malcolm picked me up from the airport' I say 

'I just saw Malcolm, and he didn't say anything' Valerie says 

'I told him to keep it a secret from Nora and you can't keep a secret so he didn't tell you' I say 

Nora laughs and Valerie looks offended.

'Hey you should thank me I took your son to the park' she says 

I turn to Nora and see a little boy with blond hair on her hip.

He reaches out for me and I pick him up. 

I hold him and he grabs my ear and pulls it.

'Why is he doing that?' I ask Nora 

'When we went to the store or the park you used to carry him on your shoulders and he'd grab your ears' she says 

'Wait you don't remember?' Valerie asks 

I shake my head and Nora explains what happened,I look at Andrew he keeps pulling my ear.

I lift him up higher and put him on my shoulder. 

I groan and take him back down.

'What happened to you?' Valerie asks 

'Got shot trough the leg and shoulder' I answer nonchalantly.

'How long does it take to heal?' She asked 

'4 to 6 weeks' I say 

Andrew starts whining and Nora tries to take him but he clings to my neck.

'Sweety you need to eat' Nora says and tries to take him in her arms again, but he doesn't let go.

'I can do it' I say 

'Okay' Nora says and leads me to the kitchen she grabs baby food a small spoon.

I sit down and put Andrew in his chair, Nora explained how to do it and I grab the spoon and feed him. 

He takes one bite and opens his mouth again and I feed him.

When he's done Nora takes a napkin and whippes his mouth.

She picks him up and we walk to the living room


	4. Crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary Louise and Nora had an amazing love story and even if I'm the only one on this ship it's not going under not on my watch
> 
> -D

Nora's POV 

After Andrew ate all of his food, we went to the living room and I put him on the ground.

He crawled to Mary Lou and grabbed her leg, she smiled and picked him up.

He started pulling her ears again.

I laughed and walked up to them, I grab Mary Lou's cheeks and kissed her. 

I pull away and she smiles at me.

Andrew reached for me and I grabbed him

I sat down on the carpet and put Andrew down infront of me, Mary Louise grabbed a stuffed monkey that was on the couch and sat down next to me.

She moved it to Andrew and he grabbed it and shook it up and down.

She chuckled and moved to sit behind me, I leaned against her chest and we played with Andrew.

After a while it smells really bad in the room and mare covers her nose.

'That is disgusting' she says 

I laugh and grab Andrew and stood up mare also stood next to me.

I gave her Andrew and she frowned 

'You have to learn how to change him' I say and push her towards the changing table

'But I don't know how to' she says 

'I'll teach you' I say she nods her head 

'Okay, put him on his back' I say Mary Lou does what I says and pauses.

'Then you take off his onesie' she listens 

'Then take off his diaper' she does what I say and moves her arm infront of her face 

'Oh god that smells bad' she says I laugh and Andrew giggles.

Mary Lou frowns at him 'he knows somethings up' she says 

I hit her shoulder and laugh.

'After that you clean it up' she frowns but does it anyway 

After she's done she throws the diaper away.

She takes a new diaper and looks at me.

'You lift him up a little and put the diaper under him' she does what I say 

'Wrong way love' I say she changes it and looks at me I nod my head.

'You put this up and then you stick the other side into it' I say 

She frowns a little but does it correctly. 

When she's done she puts his onsie back on and picks him up.

'There that wasn't that bad' I say she chuckles and rock Andrew a little he lays his head on her shoulder and closes his eyes.

After a little while he's asleep and drooling on her shoulder.

She walks to his crib and puts him down she pulls the blanket over him and puts his stuffed monkey next to him.

I put the baby monitor on and we walk out of the room.

We walk to our bedroom and sit down on the bed.

She looks at me.

'19 juli' she whispers 

'What?' I ask 

'That's his birthday' she says 

'You remember?' I ask with a big smile 

'I do' she says 

I smile and kiss her.

She stands up and grabs her bag she opens it and starts throwing clothes into the laundry basket.

When she's done she takes a little box out and hands it to me.

I frown and open it, there's a ring in there, I look up at her and frown again.

'When I landed in New York yesterday, I didn't know we were already married and I bought it' she says 

I look at the ring and smile, it looks almost identical to the one on my finger.

I take it out and put it on my other hand, I look at my hand and smile.

'Do you like it?' She asks while rubbing the back of her neck

'I love it' I say and hug her.

'I have to change the bandages' she says and I let go of her 

'Way to kill the mood' I say and she laughs 

She walked to the bathroom and takes her shirt off.

I stare at her and she looks at me through the mirror, I blush and she smirks at me, I hear crying coming from the monitor and walk to Andrew's room' 

He's crying and rolling around I turn the light on and walk to him, I pick him up and hold him against me and he calms down a little.

'It's okay, sweety' I say and he still cries a little 

He starts pulling my ear and I know he want Mary Lou, I sign.

'I know you want your mama but she's busy now sweety' he keeps crying 

'Don't worry, sweety she isn't leaving again' I say he seems to calm down a little 

He puts his head on my shoulder and I rock him after a few minutes he falls asleep again I kiss his head and put him back in his crib again. 

I walk to the the door and turn the light off and slowly close the door.

I walk back to our room and Mary Louise throws her bandages in the trash can, that is a lot of blood. 

She walks back into the room in sweatpants and a tank top.

You can see the bruising on her shoulders I walk closer to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

She follows my hand with her eyes and looks at her shoulder.

I look back at her face and stare at her.

'It's fine' she says 

'You could've died' I say and look at her 

'I'm here and I'm not leaving, you said it yourself' she says and point at the baby monitor.

I blush and hide my face in the crook of her neck.

'You heard?'I asked blushing 

'I did' she says while holding her close

We lay down but Mary Lou walks back to the bathroom she grabs two pills and swallows them down.

She turns the light off in the bathroom and walks back to me.

She crawls next to me and I put my arms around her waist, she hold her arm around me and we slowly fall asleep.

*mary Louise's POV*

I woke up and looked around me, I was in a hospital bed, I pulled the cabels out of my arm I stood up and walked out of the room. 

When I open the door and suddenly got pulled in I fell on the ground and suddenly I was back in the house. 

I look up and see the gun pointed at me again, I hear a shot fire and close my eyes but it never hits me.

I look around again and see Toby laying on the ground I rush over to him and check for a pulse, I feel nothing and start to panick.

I start to do CPR and keep trying.

'No no no no no no no no' I mumble 

'NO YOURE NOT DEAD YOU CANT LEAVE NOT NOW NOT EVER!!!' Scream and try again and again but nothing happens 

I crawl back and hold me knees and cry, I look back up and see a gun straight infront of me.

I hear the shot. 

I jump up and I'm sweating like crazy.

Nora jumps up as well.

'Hey, what's wrong?' She asks worried 

I look around and my breath slows down and I calm down a little.

'What's wrong mare?' Nora asks 

'Nightmare' I say and run my hand trough my hair.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Nora asks while holding her hand on my cheek.

'No, I'm okay, I'm fine' I say and look at the time, it's 5:36 

'You should try to get some more sleep' Nora says 

'I can't' I say she looks at me worried

'I'm used to waking up at this time' I say and she nods her head not believing me.

I climb out of bed and walk to the bathroom, I close the door and take my clothes off, I put the plastic over the bandages and step into the shower.

After a few minutes I step out and dry off, I wrap the towel and step out of the bathroom. 

Nora is on her laptop and looks up at me, she smiles and I smile back.

I walk to the closet and pull out some clothes. 

I put them on and we hear whining coming from the baby monitor.

'I got it' I say and she nods her head 

I walk to Andrew's room and open the door, I walk in and when Andrew sees me he makes a little squealing sound I laugh and pick him up.

'Hi, buddy' I say and he smiles at me

'Did you sleep okay?' I ask even tho I know that he didn't understand me, he makes a mumbled sound and I nod my head.

'Okay, do you want to see mommy?' I ask and walk back to our room. 

When he sees Nora he squeals again and reaches out for her she smiles and I hand him over.

'Hi, baby' she says 

She rocks him and he holds her close, I smile at them, and start to remember a little more about Andrew, but why can't I remember our wedding?

'Mare' Nora says 

I look at her'yeah' 

'Drew said you have to make breakfast' she says

'Oh, Andrew said that?' I ask with a smirk 

'Yeah, listen' she says and we look at Andrew who is trying to put his whole fist in his mouth

'See he's so hungry he started eating his hand' Nora says dramaticly

I shake my head and walk downstairs to start breakfast 

When I turned in the stove and put some eggs into the pan, I start to think about Toby and that strange dream. 

I sign and focus on breakfast, when I'm done I hear footsteps coming from the stairs. 

Nora walks into the room with Andrew on her hip and puts him in his chair, she walks to the fridge and pulls out some yoghurt, she takes a little spoon and walks over to Andrew she feeds him, and when he's done she puts the little cup on the table infront of him. 

She starts on her own breakfast and moans at the first bite I smirk at her.

'What I missed your cooking' she says with a shrug while we're both eating breakfast fast, Andrew suddenly smashes his hand in the little table infront of him. 

The little cup of yoghurt flies to Nora and lands on her.

I laugh and Andrew squeals and giggles and Nora stares at us with a shocked expression on her face.

'It's not funny, stop laughing' she says 

And I try so hard not to laugh but I can't, after a few minutes I calm down and look at Andrew who smashing his hands down on the little table again.

I look at Nora who glares at me.

'This is your fault' she says 

'What did I do?' I ask 

'This is the first time this ever happened and I just want to blame you for it' she says and cleans off the little drips of yoghurt that was still in the cup 

I look at Andrew again and smile. 

'Don't encourage him' Nora says 

'I'm not I'm just looking at him' I say with my hands up 

Nora rolls her eyes and we continue eating our breakfast.


	5. Mighty roar

Mary Louise's POV 

'I'm going to Bonnie for a while' Nora says 

'What for?' I ask while holding drew 

'We have to find a designer for the book cover' she awnsers

'And what are we supposed to do?' I ask while looking at Andrew 

'Shopping' she says and I groan.

'It's not that bad' Nora says 

'You mean drive over there look for products wait in a line with some idiots who have to stop in the middle of the way to talk to someone they met in high school, and how her husband cheated on her with his secretary, and when I politely ask if I can get past they will glare at me as if I killed their unborn child' I say while glaring at her 

'Very detailed, but yes' she says and kisses me and Andrew 

'Bye, love you' she says and then closes the door.

I look back at Andrew he starts pulling my ear 

'Great' I mumble and walk to his room to change his clothes.

When that's done I look around the kitchen a bit to see what we need from the store, I balance Andrew on my hip.

When I'm done looking around and memorising the list in my head, I look at Andrew, he smiles and starts pulling my ear again.

I shake my head and walk towards my old car. 

It's clean and the keys are next to the garage door, I put Andrew in his chair and secure him, he tries to grab a stuffed animal that Nora probably left there, I pick it up and hand it to him.

After that I close the door and get into the driver seat and start the car up, it roars and Andrew tries to make the same sound.

'Brrrrrrr' he shouts and does it over and over again, I grab my phone and film him for a bit, I send it to Nora and ask if he does that a lot.

She doesn't reply and I put my phone down, I make the engine roar again and Andrew roars with it I smile and drive towards the store.

I arrive there and take Andrew out of his seat we walk into the store and I put him in the cart.

We walk around and I start filling the cart with stud we need.

'Long time no see' I hear from behind me.

I turn around and see lily with beau smiling at me.

'Hey' I say and they both hug me.

'When did you come back?' Beau signed to me.

'Two days ago' I sign back and he nods his head after that all his attention goes to Andrew.

He smiles and tickets his neck Andrew squeals and giggles.

Lily smiles brightly at him.

'You look so much like your mama' she says to him I smile and she picks him up.

'Where's Julian?' I ask, Lily's smile faded

'He left' she says coldly after that she puts her focus on Andrew again. 

I look at beau and he shakes his head, I sign guess I have to ask Nora later.

Lily puts Andrew back in his seat and turns to me again.

'You all have to come for dinner soon' she says nod my head and she smiles.

'It was lovely seeing you again Mary Louise' she says I smile at her and give her another hug.

Lily is like a mother to me, my real parents are living in Holland, they don't visit much, but they wrote me a lot of letters when I was in the army. 

Nora really likes me parents, and her parents like me as wel so holidays at our home are hectic.

'I'll let beau text you more information' she says and walks away with beau.

I look at my phone and see that Nora has replied.

Oh that's adorable he doesn't do that -NH

I smile and look at Andrew again. 

He looks tired and I kiss his head, we slowly make our way out of the store.

When we arrive home Andrew is asleep in his car chair.

I pick him up and he whines, I hold him close to me and he puts his head on my shoulder and falls asleep again.

I open the door and see Bonnie and Nora sitting on the couch.

They hear the door open and look at me, I smile and walk up stairs to Andrews room, I put him in his crib and silently make my way out of the room.


	6. YouTube?!

Mary Louise's POV 

 

I'm sitting on the ground bonding with Andrew when Nora walked up with a camera.

'What are you doing?' I ask while looking at her 

'Well Bonnie showed me this site called YouTube and she said that anyone could post videos and then I decided that we are going to vlog' she says while moving the camera from my face to hers 

'And what if I don't want to be a part of this YouTube thing' I ask 

'Oh it's not a choice' she says with a smile and turns the camera off.

I not my head and sigh.

'It can't be that bad' Nora says and sits next to me 

'Fine but when Andrew grows up and hates it, I will stop' I say and she squeals and hugs me 

She turns the camera back on.

'What are we doing today?' She asks while pointing the camera at me.

'Well, we have to go to the store because someone and I'm not saying names, let the milk fall covering our kitchen floor with it' I say while looking at Nora 

'It's a good thing you're not naming the person who did that' she says and I chuckle slightly 

Nora turns the camera back off and we stand up I pick up Andrew and carefully place him on my shoulders 

'It doesn't hurt?' Nora asks 

'Nope it's been 4 weeks Nora I'm fine' I say she nods her head and we go inside 

'What do we need from the store' Nora says to herself while scanning the kitchen, while she did that I put Andrew down and picked up the camera.

'Mare what do we need from the store?' She ask with her back to me, she didnt notice that I'm filming her 

'Milk' I say dryly and she turns around and sees the camera 

'Hilarious' she says back I smile and she walks past me again I follow her to Andrew and she pick him up.

'Let's go' she says and walks to the garage, I turn the camera back off and follow her.

She puts drew in his seat and gets into the passenger seat, I start the car 

'Brrrrrrrrr' Andrew shouts with a big smile, Nora pick up the camera and films herself.

'Who is exited?!' She asks and I make the car roar again Nora films Andrew

'Brrrrrrrrr' he shouts again 

'Brrr' Nora repeats and I start driving to the store 

We arrive there and I put Andrew in the cart, we walk around the store and we get to the dairy products.

Nora hands me the camera and I film her, she grabs the milk.

'Don't drop it' I say she glares at me and I try to hold in my laughter but fail after a few seconds.

She turns around and starts walking away, I keep filming her and push the cart.

After a while Andrew and I start to get bored, Nora has the camera again but it's turned off.

'We need eggs' she says and walks away again 

I sigh and look at Andrew he looks very bored and I get an idea, I pick up the pace and make sharp turns with the cart.

Not knowing that Nora started filming again, I kept pushing the cart around and Andrew laughs loudly. 

After a while I get tired and slowly stop, Andrew is still laughing only softer now.

'Didn't your mother teach you not to jump on carts' Nora says and walks up to us camera still pointing at us.

I smile' yep she used to say: Mary Louise doe dat my niet dadelijk doe je jezelf nog pijn' I say and Nora looks at me with her eyebrows raised.

'Don't go all Dutch on me, what did you say?' She says 

'Don't do that you might hurt yourself' I say 

'I should teach Andrew Dutch, that way I can talk to him without you knowing what we are saying' I say while looking at her 

'Don't you dare' she says and glares at me 

'Heeft me nooit eerder gestopt' (didn't stop me before) I say and walk away with Andrew.

We're finally standing in line, Andrew wants to get out of the seat and starts wiggling.

Nora points the camera at him. 

'That isn't helping sweetie' she says Andrew of course doesn't understand her and keeps wiggling.

I take him out and put him on my shoulders again.

Nora films us and I smile at her. 

We walk to the car and I put Andrew in his seat, I get in the car and look at Nora, she looks back at me and smiles 

'What?' She asks with a little blush 

'But could youth last and love still breed, had joys no date nor age no need' I say and she frowns 

'It was your favourite poem' I say she smiles and nods her head 

'You insisted that I had to read it to you on our wedding night' I say and she gasps and hugs me tight.

'You remember it?' She asks with a smile 

'I remember it' I say and kiss her 

She kisses me back, we pull away slowly.

'We forgot the eggs' I say 

'Way to ruin the moment' she says 

'I'll go get it' I say and get out of the car 

\---Nora's POV---

Mary Lou leaves the car and I look at Andrew.

Suddenly her phone starts ringing and I decide to pick it up.

'Hello?' I ask 

'Hi, is this Mrs Fairchild?'

'This is her wife' I say 

'Okay, can you deliver a message?' He asks 

'Wait, what was your name again?' I ask 

'I'm Chris your wife used to be in my group' he says and I realise that this was her sergeant 

'Well, what is the message?' I ask 

'Just tell her it's a 375' he says I frown 

'What is a 375?' I ask 

'She'll know what it means' he says and then the phone call ends.

'Rude' I mumble and Mary Louise gets back in the car.

'And what did I miss?' She asks and starts the car.

'Chris called, he told me to tell you that it's a 375?' I say 

She freezes and show no emotion.

'Mare what does that mean?' I ask worried 

'He's gone' she says quietly 

'Who?' I ask 

'Toby' she mumbled


	7. Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry...
> 
> I was thinking of writing clexa fan fiction, would you enjoy that, do you watch the 100? I mean I stopped watching when [spoiler alert] they killed Lexa like wtf is wrong with you Jrat 
> 
> -D

Mary Louise's POV 

It's been a week and Toby's funeral is today, I help Nora close her dress and then wrap my arms around her waists and rest my head on her shoulder she puts her hands over mine and leans back.

'Are you okay?' She asks and I nod my head.

'We should leave' I say and I pick up Andrew who is wearing a little suit, he is playing with a rattle and smiles. 

I walk with him to the car and put him in.

'I forgot my purse' Nora says and walks back upstairs 

I sit in the car and pull a necklace out off my shirt. 

It's the eagle necklace, I look at it again and sigh, Nora opens the car door and gets in.

She looks at the necklace and grabs my hand.

I start the car and drive. 

'We need to pick up, kurt' Nora says while texting him 

I nod and drive to kurt, we arrive there and he is dressed in a black suit as well.

He gets in the car and frowns at Andrew, he looks at him closely, he looks at me and then back at Andrew and then realised that it's my son and smiles.

'I didn't know you two got an adorable baby' he says and we smile at him.

I start driving again and we reach the church. 

We walk in and slowly all the people make their way inside and sit down. 

Kurt sits next to Toby's parents and Nora and I are sitting at the other side of the room. 

Andrew is sitting on my lap and is a little tired, he puts his head on my shoulder and sucks his thumb.

They talk about Toby's life and goals that he reached, kurt walks up.

'How do you explain Toby' he says trying to hold back tears.

'He was caring, kind, loving but most off al he was himself, he was Toby, he always was himself no matter what you said to him or how much you tried to change him, he would shake it off and go play paintball with his friends' kurt says 

'Toby was and will always be Toby' he finishes and walks back to his seat.

We make our way to the graveyard Toby gets lowered into the ground and a few people of the army salute him

Nora leans into me and I hold her close, Andrew is silently looking at me while, a few tears roll down my cheeks.

Everyone slowly starts to leave and his family goes back to the church.

I kiss Nora's head and she starts walking to the car.

I walk up to kurt who is still staring at the now closed hole, I put my hand on his shoulder and he looks up and then looks down again. 

'How are you feeling?' I ask silently 

'It feels like I'm constantly drowning in the memories' he says 

'That doesn't have to be a bad thing' I say and he turns to me

'I don't understand' he says 

'I feel the same for the last two years he's been my best friend I remember every good and bad thing we ever did together, and eventually everyone is supposed to move on, but that doesn't mean having those memories is a bed thing, now it feels like you're drowning, and over time you'll start fighting for him for yourself, and then when you do you'll think back about this drowning feeling and you'll feel stronger, you'll be stronger' I say and he hugs me 

'Keep in contact okay?' He says I nod my head and walk to the car, I get in and see Nora and Andrew are both asleep, I smile and strap Andrew in and carefully put Nora's belt on I srart the car and drive home.


	8. New announcement

Mary Louise's POV 

'Good morning everyone' I say into the camera making Nora groan 

'It's too early' she says 

'I disagree, what do you think?' I ask into the camera 

'Mare, it's 7 AM go back to sleep 

'Early bird gets the worm' I say and pull the blanket off of her 

She groans again and tries to pull it back.

'Come on we have a busy day' I say and lay next to her 

She cuddles into me.

'Mhhh, The first thing is starting at 9 AM' she says 

'Nope, we have to go shopping and I have to clean the car and upload the q and a video and we have to take Andrew to his first swimming class' I say she suddenly gets up really fast and runs to the bathroom.

I turn the camera off and walk to the bathroom, and Nora is throwing up.

I kneel next to her and hold her hair back, she leans back and I sit next to her.

'Are you okay?' I ask 

She shakes her head.

I hold her close until we hair someone hitting the wall and screaming.

'I'll go get him' I say and stand up

I walk towards Andrew's room and there he is screaming and hitting the wall.

I pick him up and he keeps throwing his arms around.

'Someone's grumpy' I say and put him on the ground 

He crawls to the door and to our bedroom, Nora is sitting on the bed and frowns when Andrew comes crawling in me not far behind him. 

He crawls to the end of our bed and takes out a stuffed animal, he looks at us grumpy and throws it at me.

I catch it and put it back on the bed.

He crawls towards it again and tries to reach it.

He doesn't even come close and starts screaming again and hitting the bed frame.

Nora picks him up and screams more. 

'What is weong with him?' She asks and he still tries to get free. 

'I don't know' I say she hands him to me and he is now moving his legs and arms around, screaming louder 

'Maybe he's hungry' I suggest and start walking downstairs I put him on the ground and look for something for him to eat.

I hear him hitting the door to the backyard and screaming again.

I walk up to him and open the door, he crawls outside and I follow him. 

When he reaches a tree he starts looking around it, I pick him up and look at the tree.

The something catches my eye, you see a little tail in the bush next to the tree.  
I hold Andrew close and walk to the bush. 

I look at it and her a small meow.

I walk back to the kitchen and give Nora Andrew after that I walk back outside and put my hands into the bush.

Nora comes outside with Andrew who keeps pointing at the bush. 

I feel a very soft thing move and I carefully grab it and take it out of the bush 

It's a small black cat and Andrew squeals when he sees it.

I check the kitty for any cuts or injuries but find nothing, I walk up to Nora who is staring at the little kitty.

Andrew squeals and doesn't seem grumpy anymore.

'You think he knew it was there?' She asks 

'Maybe he saw it yesterday, and wanted to get a better look at it' I say 

'We should let it get a check up' she says 

I nod my head and we walk back inside.

Nora grabs a big box and puts a blanket inside and a bowl of water, I put the kitty in there and we get dressed. 

Nora grabs the camera and Andrew and I grab the box.

She puts Andrew in his car seat. 

'How are we gonna do this?' I ask

'I'll sit down and you hand me the box' she says I nod my head and she sits down.

She holds her hands out.

'Seatbelt' I say she rolls her eyes but still puts it on

I hand her the box and carefully close the door.

I get in the car and Nora starts filming.

'So we found something very interesting, Andrew was very grumpy and wanted us to find' she says and point the camera at the little kitty.

'This little one' she says and pets it 

She points the camera back at her.

'So now we are going to check up on it' she says 

'And funny enough' I begin and she point the camera at me

'It's 8:30 AM' I say 

Nora glares at me and I wink at her.

We arrive at the vet and I get out and open Nora's door she hands me the box and gets out.

She walks to Andrews seat and picks him up.

We walk inside and it's surprisingly almost empty.

'Good morning, how can I help you?' A woman behind the desk asks 

'We found a cat this morning in our yard' Nora answers 

'I'll let them know, if you just wait here' she says and then walks away.

I put the box on the ground and sit down.

Nora frowns.

'What?' I ask 

'Those chairs look very dirty' she says 

I roll my eyes and look back at the little kitty

Nora sits on my lap and I frown at her

'It looks dirty and my feet are sore' she says 

Andrew tries to reach the box.

I smile and we wait for a few minutes.

'There's a doctor free at the door on the right' the woman behind the desks says

We nod and smile at her Nora gets off my lap and I pick the box back up.

We walk to the room and Nora knocks on the door.

'Come in' we hear someone say and Nora opens the door

We walk in and the man holds his hand out for Nora to shake, she smiles and shakes it after that he turns to me and holds his hand out.

I look at his hands and then the box and he realised my hands are full and let's his hand drop to his side 

'So what brings you here?' He asks 

'We found a cat in our yard' Nora answers 

He nods his head and looks in the box 

He grabs the cat and puts it on a table in the middle of the room.

I put the box in a corner and we looks at him.

He is checking the teeth and checks if there isn't anything wrong with it.

'So you just found her?' He asks 

'Yeah we found her in a bush' I say 

'She doesn't have any damage, and I would say she's around four five weeks' he says Andrew tries to touch it and the man laughs 

'Someone is a little curious' he says and then looks at me 

'Does she have an owner?' I ask 

'No, there is no collar and I she is to young for a chip' he says 

'So what are we supposed to do?' I ask 

'Well you can bring her to an animal shelter or you can keep her' he says 

I look at Nora and she is looking at me 

'We'll keep her' Nora says 

'Is there anything we need to watch out for?' I ask 

'Well there's nothing that comes to my mind, but I suggest that you look around your yard some more' he says as a joke 

We nod and he hands me the kitty again.

Andrew tries to touch her again, I carefully grab his arm and help him pet her, he smiles and squeals 

We talk some more about the cat and what are the does and don'ts.

After that we get in the car again.

When we are driving and Nora is holding the cat.

'She needs a name' I say Nora nods her head.

'I like carmilla' she says 

'Okay carmilla it is' I say 

'I'm hungry' she says 

'We're almost home' I say 

Nora nods and Andrew is kicking the seat

'Not again' I mumble under my breath 

'I think he is hungry as well' Nora says 

I ignore them and we finally arrive home.

I pick Andrew up and we walk to the kitchen.

I put him in his chair and start making pancakes.

'We need cat food' Nora says 

I pick up the camera and put it on the counter, pointing at Andrew and me and Nora are on the sides.

'Give Valerie a call' I say 

'What? Why?' Nora says 

'Because she's how old now and still doesn't have a boyfriend' I say and smile at her 

'Don't be an ass-' she starts but I cut her off

'Watch your language' I say


	10. Chapter 10

Mary Louise's POV 

'Good morning' I say into the camera 

'Can you say good morning buddy?' I say and film Andrew and I 

'Gmdhd mdodhec' he mumbles in baby talk 

I frown into the camera 

'Close enough' I say 

'So what are we doing today?' I ask him and he just squeals 

'Hmmhmm, and?' I ask again 

'Brrrrr' he says 

'Yeah, we are going with a car' I say and smile at him 

'But I'll explain it to them they don't understand you like I do' I say to Andrew while pointing at the camera 

'We are going on a road trip' I say and he chews on his little spoon 

I film him. 

'Look at all that excitement' I say and Andrew keeps chewing the now empty spoon 

'Whoo hoo' Nora says and walks into the kitchen 

I film her.

'Are we saying where we are going?' I ask and Nora nods her head 

'Drum roll please' she says and looks at Andrew who is staring into space 

'Okay!' I say and film Nora again 

'We are going to New York' she says with her hands up 

'With the car' I say a little les excited 

'So it's a long ride' I say with zero excitement 

'Way to kill the mood' Nora says and punches my shoulder 

'Oh I'm sorry, yay long drive to New York Whoo hoo' I say excited and Nora smiles at me 

'Better' she says and kisses me 

I smile and she grabs a plate of eggs and bacon, and sits down, I sit down as wel and turn the camera off 

We eat together and talk some more 

'We need to visit kurt' I say and she nods her head 

'I already texted him' she says 

We talk about fun things for Andrew to do and all that stuff and when we're done we fill the car 

'Hey mare' Nora calls and I walk to the kitchen and nod my head 

'We should point the camera in the way we're watching and then speed it up' she says and toys with the camera 

'Time laps' I say and pick up a few bags 

'Is that what it's called?' She asks and I nod my head 

'How much did you pack we are there for a week Nora not a month' I say and walk to the car 

I put the bags in and close the trunk.

We put the Home Security system on and check everything.

'Where carmilla staying?' I ask as I put Andrew in his seat 

'With Valerie' Nora answers and gets in the car.

She's texting Bonnie when I get in and start the car, Andrew growls, I smile and we drive away

Nora puts the camera down in the middle of us and doesn't touch it any more 

We drive for a long time when Andrew starts crying 

We stop at a dinner and I look at Nora 

'You're turn' I say and she glares at me but does it anyway 

When she's done Andrews smiling and Nora's tired 

'You hungry?' I ask and she shakes her head 

'Even the thought of food makes me want to hurl' she says and sits down 

I look at her worried 

'Are you okay?' I ask 

She shakes her head and I grab her hand 

'I feel really bad mare' she says and I get out of the car and walk to her side, I open the door and she wraps her arms around me 

I hold her close and she buries her head in the crook of my neck 

She pushes me away and gets out of the car, she runs to a trash can and throws up, I look at her and hold her hair back. 

What does she have, she's sick, not hungry, don't tell her but she's also a little grumpy, I start thinking of what it could be when something comes into my mind 

'Nora, when was your last period?' I ask and she frowns 

She thinks and her eyes go big ones she realises what I mean. 

'I don't know I didn't pay attention to it' she says and we look at each other 

'When you get to the next gas station, can you buy some pregnancy tests?' She asks and I nod my head

We walk back to the car and I look at Andrew who is sleeping.

I smile and we start driving when we reach the first gas station, I look at Nora who's asleep.

I sigh and get out of the car, I go inside and buy three tests, just to be sure.

I pay for them and the man behind the counter nods at me I smile and walk back to the car 

When I get in Andrews rubbing his eyes, I smile and he yawns 

'Morning buddy' I say as I open the door to put the tests in the seat next to Andrew 

'Are you hungry?' I ask and he whines 

'I'll take that as a yes' I say and walk back into the gas station shop, I look around for baby food but find nothing, I sigh and look for yoghurt and buy two of them.

'Woman's hungry?' He asks 

'Nope kids hungry' I answer 

'And how about the tests?' He asks as I pay him

'My wife's asleep so she hasn't tried yet' I say and he nods his head

'Keep the change' I say and he smiles and nods 

'Good luck' he says and I thank him and walk back to the car

Andrew is still whining and I pick him up and put him on the hood of the car 

I open the yoghurt and feed him 

'How would you feel if you had a baby brother or sister?' I ask even tho he doesn't understand 

He keeps eating and when he's done he's still hungry 

'Seriously?' I ask and pull out the yoghurt that was in my pocket 

'Magic' I say as he looks at it with wide eyes wondering where I got it from 

I open it and feed it to him as wel 

'Try to take it easy on your mommy there's a lot of pressure on her' I say and when he's full I pick him up and carry him to the trash can I throw one yoghurt in and he mirrors my move and I smile at him 

I carry him to the car and put him back in his seat 

He holds his hands out and I quickly open the trunk and grab his bottle out, I hand it to him and close the door 

I get back in the drivers seat and start the car.

We drive further and it gets darker 

'When you see a motel stop there' nora says 

'Good evening' I say and grab her hand, she smiles and we stop at the next motel 

I get us a room and Nora holds Andrew close and rocks him he slowly falls asleep 

I grab the tests out of the car and walk up to them, she nods and I lock the car and we walk to the room

'Wow there a crib here' Nora says surprised 

'I talked with the owner who had a daughter who doesn't need it anymore' I say and she nods

She puts Andrew down and gives him his blanket.

I hand her the tests and she kisses my cheek 

She takes them and walks into the bathroom, when she's done she puts the tests on the table and walks to me 

'How long do we have to wait?' I ask 

'3 minutes' she says and I set a timer 

We don't talk and she's looking at Andrew, these were probably the longest three minutes of my life, when the timer hits three minutes, I turn it off 

We look at each other and I kiss her nose making her smile and hug me 

'You okay?' I ask and she nods her head 

'You look' she says and sits down on the bed 

I nod my head and look at the first test, and the second and the third, I take the first one and stare at Nora 

'And?' She asks impatient 

I walk up to her and stand still infront of her 

'Mare?!' She says 

'Do you want a boy or a girl?' I ask 

She tears up and smiles 

'Really?' She asks 

And I show her the test, she takes it and smiles 

I hug her and she cries into my shoulder 

'Did you react the same way when you were pregnant with Drew?' I ask 

'Yeah pretty much the same, the only difference was that Bonnie was where you are now' she says 

'Army' I say softly and she nods her head 

'I told you through Skype and you were so happy and Toby was hugging you' she says and I smile

'We should go to bed' she says and I nod my head


	11. Chapter 11

Mary Louise's POV 

 

I woke up in the motel room, Andrew's already awake but is staring at us and supporting himself with the edge of the crib.

I look at Nora, she's snuggled again my side and holds my arm against her, I carefully slip out of bed and walk to Andrew, I pick him up and check his diaper.

It's full, and I carry him to the bathroom, I take a diaper out of the bag and change Andrew, he doesn't move much and when I'm done, I put his clothes on.

I pick him up and I put him in his crib and start to dress, when I'm done he's whining and I pick him up, he keeps whining and I'm about to leave to look for something for him to eat, when Nora wakes up and groans while she stretches 

'Good morning' I say and she yawns and nods her head 

'Morning' she says and lays back down in bed 

'I'm gonna look for something to eat for Drew' I say and she nods.

I walk out of the door and look around, I sigh and walk to the entrance, the same man form last night is there, and I smile and walk up to him.

'Good Morning' he says 

'Morning' I say and he smiles and looks at Andrew 

'How can I help you?' He asks with a smile 

'I was looking for places to eat' I say and he nods his head 

'If you drive down the road, you should find a dinner in about 5 minutes' he says and points in a direction 

'Thank you' I say and he nods and smiles 

I walk back to our room and Nora's in the shower, I put drew down and start packing everything up 

Nora gets out of the shower with a towel around her body and frowns at me 

'If We keep driving the way we are supposed to, we should find a diner' I say she nods her head and gets dressed 

She blow dries her hair and the sound makes Andrew covers his ears 

I smile and film him as he glares at Nora and screams a little, when she stops he still glares at her 

'Someone's angry' I say and Andrew glares at me, I laugh and he uses his hands to reach for the camera but I take a step back

'Nope' I say and he tries to touch it, I smile 

'Cube' he says and points at the camera 

I freeze up and smile at him, I put the camera on a table making sure that it films us and walk to Andrew 

'What was that buddy?' I ask as I lift him up 

'Cube!' He shouts and points at the camera

Nora hears it from the bathroom and walks out 

'Cube' andrew says more queitly now and keeps pointing at the camera 

Nora smiles and takes him from my arms, I kiss her head and she hugs drew 

I walk back to the camera and pick it up, Andrew sees it and holds his hand out 

I carefully put the camera in his head and it films an extreme close up at him 

He takes the top part of the lens into his mouth and Nora takes the camera away making him whine 

'Cube!!' He shouts angry now 

'Is cube the only and first word you can say?' I ask with a smile and take Andrew from Nora, who's now filming us 

'Mam' he says and points with one hand at me and puts the other in his mouth 

I smile brightly and kiss his head 

'Hey Nora you hear that I'm Mam' I say and Nora smiles at me 

'I heard it' she says 

'Well we should get breakfast' I say and Nora nods her head and turns the camera off 

She kisses my cheek and turns off the light in the bathroom 

'Mam' I say to Andrew 

'Mam' he repeats 

'Mommy' I say and point at Nora and Andrew points at her as well 

'Momme' he says and Nora smiles and grabs his hand 

'Good job, sweetie' she says 

We make sure everything's packed and put Andrew in the car, I walk back to the entrance and pay for our stay, I smile as I enter the car and see Nora talking to the camera 

'Mare?' She asks and I start the car 

'Yes?' I asks and drive back on the road 

'What was something that the people who watch us don't know yet?' She asks and I frown and look at her and the camera for a second, she points at her stomach and I smile 

'Well we should tell them, right Nora?' I say and she smiles at me 

'We should' she says 

'Well if haven't seen our q and a, we talked about this' I say and see the diner up ahead 

'Get to the point, I know it already and you still make me anxious' she says and I laugh

'We are having..' I begin 

Nora points the camera back at herself 

'A baby' she says and I smile at her 

'You stole my line' I say and park the car 

'I know it was my plan all along' she says and does a fake evil laugh 

I shake my head and get out of the car, I take Andrew out and Nora walks up to us, still filming 

'So Mary Lou?' She asks as we enter the diner

'Yes, my love?' I ask 

'What does this mean?' She asks 

'It means that there's going to be a new edition to our family' I say and we sit down, I look around for a high chair for Drew, I'm about to go get up when a waitress walks up with one and puts it down

'Thank you' Nora says and she suddenly squeals 

'You're Nora hildegard the writer' she says and I frown 

'Wait you get noticed as a writer, don't see that often' I say and put Andrew in his chair 

'Ignore her' Nora says and points at me 

'And you're Mary Louise Fairchild' she says and I nod my head 

'I follow you on YouTube' she says and then looks at drew 

'And you're their first child' she says and drew frowns at her 

'Cube' he says and looks out through the window 

'Okay' she says with a smile 

We talk more with her and find out her name is Hannah, she talks with Nora about her book and takes our order, we are eating when I get a phone call.

'Hello?' I ask 

'Mare?' I hear a weak voice say on the other side 

'Who's this?' I ask and frown 

'Toby' he croaks out 

I frown 'what do you mean?' I ask and get up from the table, I walk outside 

'I need you're help, they captured me and I got away' he says and I freeze up 

'Look man, if this is some sick joke there something very wrong with you, Toby is dead I went to his funeral' I say and get mad 

'Mare you have to believe me' he says 

'Prove it' I say 

'What?' He asks 

'Prove it, prove that your really him' I say 

'Asks me anything?' He says 

'Who's your lover?' I ask 

'Kurt, he lives in New York and we were dating for 4 years 

'What was our last mission?' I ask 

'Protect the people of this town, you got a necklace from a little girl and it had an eagle on it' he answers 

'Toby?' I asks, it has to be him 

'I'm alive mare' he says 

'What happened to you? Where are you?' I ask 

'They captured me, I'm still in Afghanistan' he says 

'I'll get you out of there, just explain to me what you see' I say 

'I'm in the same town we had our last mission in' he says 

'Okay I'll get you out of there' I say 

'How?' He asks 

'Just stay low don't start fights and leave it to me' I say 

'Okay, I trusts you, just don't tell Kurt yet' he says 

'Why?' I ask 

'If something goes wrong I don't want him to have false hope' he says and I can hear the sadness in his voice 

'Okay, but nothing's gonna happen to you I won't let it' I say 

'We shall meet again' he says with a cocky voice 

'We shall meet again' I repeat and he hangs up the phone


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it to late now to say sorry 
> 
> Cause I've been very busy ooohhhh
> 
> -D

Mary Louise's POV 

We finally arrived in New York and went to the small house we rented for 2 weeks, I can't stop thinking about Toby, I left him there, alone, he could've really died because of that. 

I park the car and turn to Nora, she's sleeping there's a little bit of drool on her chin, I smile and get out of the car, I queitly open the passengerside door and open her belt, I pick her up and carry her to the house.

I lay her down on the couch and walk to Andrew who is sucking on his hand with a goofy smile, I undo his belt and take him into my arm.

I open the truck and get out the set up box, I carry it with one hand and hold drew in the other, I walk inside 

I put drew on the floor and set up the box in record time, when I'm done with it I put Andrew in it and start emptying the car when I'm finally done I decide to look around the area.

You might not expect it but it's not that busy, we are surrounded by a few trees and there's an other house far away from here, but it is still visible, I grab my phone and call Chris 

'Commander Chris speaking' he says with a cocky voice 

'Commander?' I ask just as cocky 

'Fairchild!' He says and I can almost hear him smile 

'Sir yes sir' I say and he laughs 

'To what do I own the pleasure?' He asks 

'Not here to give you any pleasure' I say and almost hurl at the thought 

'Is everything okay fairchild' he asks 

'You heard about Toby?' I ask and lean on the rail of our little balcony 

'Yeah, I was the one who found the poor guy' he says 

Bullshit, he didn't even look for him if he's in the town that we protect how did he not notice that 

'What happened to him?' I ask and close my eyes waiting for the answer 

'Shot' he answers dryly, making me want to shout at him 

'Where are you now?' I ask knowing that he can't tell me 

'We just passed the town we protected' he says 

I open my eyes again and nod my head even tho he can't see me 

'It was great hearing from you' I say and he makes a sound of agreement 

'Have a nice life fairchild' he says and I hang up the phone 

I tighten my grip on it and have the urge the throw it into the wall behind me 

Letting my anger get the better of me I almost do, only to see Nora frowning at me 

'Everything okay?' She asks and I lower my arm, I nod my head and take a deep breath 

'Just trying to help a friend' I say and she nods her head and hugs me 

I smile and kiss the top of her head and hold her close 

We walk back inside and I start looking through the kitchen, the fridge was nearly filled to the point of exploding, I grab a few vegetables and meat, I heat a pan and start cooking 

'So we finally arrived in New York' Nora says and walks I tot he kitchen camera pointing at her 

'And here we have a Fairchild in their natural habitat, but whatever you do don't come to close' she says with an even heavier accent than she already asks 

With every word she steps closer to me, I slowly put the knife down and rush behind her and playfully bite her neck 

She squeals in surprise but laughs and still holds the camera 

I stop bitting but still hold my arms around waist 

'And what is my natural habitat?' I ask and look into the camera 

'Cooking me dinner' she says and laughs at her own comment

'Scratch that' I say and turn back to the pan 'burning your dinner' I say and smile at her 

She laughs and sits on a bar stool, she films while I cook

'Mary lou!' She says with excitement 

'Yeah!' I say copying her tone 

'Teach me some Dutch words' she says and I smile at her 

'What do you want to learn?' I ask and cut some vegetables 

'Uhm... Tomato' she says and points at a tomato 

Now I know where drew got it from I think to myself 

'Tomaat' i say and she repeats me 

'Book' 

Boek'

'Child' 

'Kind' 

'Pregnant' 

'Zwanger' I say and she tries to repeat me but fails 

'Close enough' she and points the camera back at herself 

'Guys I am zwenger' she says and I laugh at her bad Dutch 

'Zwanger' I say and she glares at me, I laugh and continue cooking 

In the back of my head I'm thinking about Toby, what the hell am I gonna do to save him?.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back bitches 
> 
> -D

Mary Louise POV 

Nighttime started to fall coloring the sky a dark orange and if you gave it a good look you saw slight pink line around the sun, I was sitting on the outside patio Andrew playing with his trucks on the ground.

My mind kept replaying that phone call, I have to find a way to get there without getting Kurts hopes up or getting hurt and breaking Nora's and Andrew's heart, I could say that it is a small get together but then Nora would come as well, I could say I am being send back but then I have to make it look real, I have to make sure she suspects nothing.

I sign and throw my head back and close my eyes, fuck why does it have to be this complicated.

I open my eyes and look at Andrew who now is slowly crawling towards me sometimes standing up and falling down and he just keeps on trying.

I smile remembering the first time I was him he was three months old then and still so smal, and with my looks and Nora's romantic side he is going to break hearts.

I get pulled out of my thought when Andrew tries to climb onto my lap, I help him up and he leans into me

'You tired, buddy?' I ask and he nods his head 

I slowly sit up and hold him close to me, I walk through the door and into his room, I put him down and help him into his pjs, when I'm done with I take him into the bathroom.

'Time to brush pur teeth' I say making him smile with all of his teeth on display, I chuckle and give him his toothbrush, he starts brushing his teeth and I start brushing mine. 

When he's done he leans forward and spits out the rest, he tries to turn on the tap but fails I put it up for him and he gets some water into his mouth, he tries to gurgle it and spits it out 

'Tank you' he says and I nod my head 

I finish my teeth and carry him back into his room, I lay him on his bed and kiss his forehead

'Night buddy' I say 

'Mnight' he says and jawns 

I make my way out of his room leaving the door open a little and turning the light off 

I sit back down on the patio and look back at the sky, it is a dark blue color now, I start getting cold and go back inside, I jawn and look around the room

Kurt and Nora are still out, they should be back in two hours or so, I grab my laptop and decide to make a fake letter saying that I've been recruited again, and explaining why.

I don't like lying to Nora but she would never let me go if she new the truth, I print it out and put it on the table, I hear the lock turning and look at the time, shit she's early, I act sad and put my head in my hands.

Nora opens the door and I act like nothing happened I look at her and see her beautiful face turn into a frown, she takes her shoes and jacket off.

I wait till she turned around and grab the piece of paper and try to hide it badly and she noticed, she walks over to me and grabs the piece of paper.

As she is reading it I look at her face it shows no emotion but her eyes give away the sadness that she's feeling.

'When are you leaving?' She ask not looking at me 

'Next week' I say and put my head down 

'Okay' she says making me frown and look at her she has a few tears but tries to hide them with a smile 

'Well until then you won't be able to get rid of me' she says and hugs me 

'Wouldn't dream of it' I say and kiss her head

\-----week later-----

Right now Nora's driving me to the airport, Andrew is looking out the window sometimes saying a word he knows, like green or dog or even cube.

When we get there Nora stays in the car, we decided this so Andrew could scream all he want without making people unnecessarily mad, Nora didn't care about this but I had to make sure she didn't see where I was going.

I give her a sad smile and she starts sobbing, I pull her into a hug and she clings onto my shirt, I cry as well and kiss her, she holds my cheek and we don't pull away until air becomes necessary.

'I love you' I say breathless 

She sniffs and smiles 

'I love you more' she says 

I rest my forehead against her and smile 

'Not possible' I say and we kiss again

I get out of the car and go to Andrew, who is getting red trying not to cry, when I open the door he starts sobbing and I hug him, I screams into my shirt and clings to it, I kiss his forehead and try to let him go but he screams and clings harder to my shirt 

'I have to go buddy' I say and he shakes his head and keeps on screaming 

'I'll be back buddy' I say and pull his hands away from my shirt and he keeps on screaming I close the door and Nora rolls the window down

'Be careful okay?' She says and I nod and give her one last kiss before I grab my back and head into the airport 

And that leaves me where I'm here now sitting on a plain close to a war area, I look around and I'm nearly all alone until I see a familiar face I walk over there 

'Emily' I call out making her turn around and smile at me 

'Hey I thought you were done with the army' she says and hugs me 

'I have one last mission' I say and she frowns 

'Please do elaborate' she says and I look her in the eye making her frown even more 

'They told me my best friend died in battle, but he's alive they are keeping something secret and I want to now what that is and how big it must be to fake a death' I say with a serious look on my face 

I guess she saw soothing in my eyes because she held her hand out

'I'll help you' she says and I look at her hand and then grab it 

'Thank you' I say and she nods her head 

'Uhm excuse me' a flight attendant says making us look at her 

'Will you please stay seated' we nod outer head and I move back to my seat

The flight attendant comes past me and I call her, she nods her head and leans over to me

'Why are you on this plane knowing that it goes to such a dangerous place' I ask and she smirks in return 

'Well she told me to' she answers making me frown 

'She?' I ask 

'The machine' the woman answers and walks away 

I get up and follow her 

'What machine' I ask, she doesn't turn around yet so I wait for a few seconds 

'To stop the thing behind you from happening' she says and I turn around 

I see someone approaching me with something sharp, I kick his leg and he falls back, I turn back to look at the woman and she points behind me, I turn back around and see that the man is running at me, I move out of the way and trip him, he quickly rolls back up and stands in a fighting position, but the woman tazed him making him fall to the ground 

'You remind me of someone' she says with a dreamy gaze 

'Girlfriend?' I ask and grab the guy and stuff him in the toilet

'Well... Maybe someday' she says 

'I'm Mary Louise' I say and hold my hand out 

'I know, you can call me root' she says and I drop my hand 

'Well root why are you here?' I ask and go back to my seat with root following me 

'I don't yet' she says 

'But I think it has something to do with shaw' she says to herself 

'Who?' I ask 

'Shaw my... Maybe someday' she says dreamily 

'She there?' I ask 

'I hope so' she says and takes a seat next to me

We talk a little bit and I offer to help her if she helps me, she's talking under her breath before she gives me a bad wink and agrees with my deal 

Emily joins us and we make a plan, when the plane lands we get out of it and look around the airport, until root looks away and starts walking in a random direction, me and Emily look at each other before following her to wherever she's going 

When we get outside of the airport a warm wind blows a lot of sand into our faces which we cover with pieces of cloth that root ''found'' 

'This way' she says and leads us through a lot of sand until we reach a jeep.

'Is this yours?' Emily asks and root shakes her head 

'But now it is' she says and looks through a bag that was next to it, she gets back up and throws something at me. 

'Your driving' she says and I look down at my hands to see a pair of keys 

I look at Emily who shrugs her shoulders unsure as well.

I get into the drivers seat and Emily sits in the passenger seat, root gets in the back and leans over so her head is next to ours.

Keep going straight until you see it 

'See what?' I ask and she leans back and shrugs her shoulders 

I roll my eyes and start the car, I drive a long way until a see a tree infront of me, I slow down and look at root

'Go right' she says and I follow her instructions

When I slowly see a village become visible, I look at it better and notice that it's the village where Toby is. I speed up the car and Emily looks at me 

'He's here?' She asks and I nod 

When we get there We get out of the car, and root pulls me and Emily back to the jeep 

'Hey!' Emily says and root makes a gesture to be quite, we both frown and stay still until she explains 

'Army men 2 o'clock' she says and we both look at Emily who is still wearing her uniform, she rolls her eyes and takes her jacket off she leaves it in the jeep and messes her hair up. 

Root nods and opens the compartment box, takes out a pair of glasses and puts them on me 

'There much better' she says and gets out of the jeep, we follow her and look around for Toby.

When I see some men trying to get into a house, Emily and I waiste no time to go over there and help out. I hear root groan and run after us.

We take out the guys and I see the little girl again, I take the cloth down and sunglasses off, she smiles when she recognizes me and grabs my hand, I put the cloth back on and cover my eyes with the sunglasses.

She leads me to a house a bit away from the town, Emily looks around the whole time making sure no one recognizes us I guess and root has a distant look on her face

'Hey crazy' I say making her look at me 

'Thinking about shaw?' I ask and she nods her head and looks away again 

She must really care about this shaw to go through all that trouble 

'Where are we going?' Emily asks after sometime 

'House' the girl who still has my hand says 

'What's your name sweetie?' I ask and she looks at me 

'Nadya' she says and I smile and nod my head 

'That's a really pretty name' I say and she smiles 

When we walk for another 10 minutes I slowly see two houses in the distance 

'You can stay here?' Nadya says with a nearly understandable English 

'Yes thank you sweetie' root says and walks ahead 

'We got it from here Nadya, thank you' I say and crouch to her level

She nods her head and kisses my cheek, then turns around and walks away

'Lets go tall and blonde' Emily says and we follow root who is a good distance infront of us 

'Race you' I say and push her, I start running in roots detection, and hear Emily's footsteps behind me 

'You cheated!' She shouts and I laugh until I reach root 

'Hello kids' she says when we reach her and she looks at both the houses 

'Take the left one' she says and walks into the house on the left 

I follow her and Emily signs and walks with me 

'Why are you helping me?' I ask and look at her 

'No one deserves what Kurt is going through' she says and I nod my head 

'You know him?' I ask and look ahead, when she doesn't answer I look at her and she smiles a little 

'Kurt a little Toby a lot, we went to the same high school for 2 years until I transferred' she says 

'How bout you?' She asks as we reach the door 

'He was there when I started the army, we've been friends ever since'

'Cool' she says and we look around the house 

Root stands infront of a door and tries to open it 

'Help me would you?' She says without even looking back at me, how the hell did she know I was there!!

I walk to the door and look at the lock, she hands me a pair of pliers and a little iron stick, I frown and turn to the door 

I kick the lock and the door flies open 

'Or you do that' she says and start walking down the stairs, guess that the door went to the basement.

Emily appears next to me and goes down the stairs, I look back and slowly walk down stairs as well 

When I get there root and Emily are being held by two men, I grab a piece of wood that was conveniently placed not far behind the baddies and hit one of them across the head, he falls down and is knocked out 

'BITCH' the other shouts and points his gun at me, but before he can even touch the trigger two guns go off and he falls to the ground, I look at root who's holding up two guns and smirks a little 

'Uhm... Thanks I guess' I say and she aims the guns at another door she shoots until her guns empty and then walks into the other room 

I help Emily up and we follow her, when we get into the room, root has embraced a tiny persian woman who hugs her back even tho she looked a bit uncomfortable by the tight embrace

Root pulls away and the tiny woman looks our way

'Who are you?' She asks and root turns back to us 

'This is mary Louise and this is Emily' she says and points at us I nod my head and Emily waves a little 

'This is sameen' root says and touches sameen 

'Call me shaw' sameen or I guess shaw said and I nod my head 

'So why are you here?' Shaw asks and slowly stands up from the bed she was in 

'To get my friend' I say and Emily explains the story to her 

'That's the shit part about the army' shaw says and sighs 

'They will stab you in the back if it means being safe themselves' she says and I can't help but agree 

'Well let's get this guy back' she says and we all leave the house

'Follow me' root says and takes a gun from the knocked out guys, we all do the same, but there aren't enough guns, so everyone has one except for me.

'Here' root says and hands me an old and when I say old I mean old bat 

'Wow thanks' I say sarcastically and she smiles and tilts her head

I sigh and she walks further 

'Do you get used to it?' I ask shaw who shakes her head no 

'Sweetie, taking about me again?' Root says making shaw roll her eyes and ignore her


End file.
